The Wedding Night Surprise
by Snapes-Dungeon-Playmate
Summary: Finally Will and Elizabeth are married. Their wedding night should be nothing but happiness, but Will has a surprise in store for Elizabeth. He doesn't want her to risk her life ever agian and takes steps to insure she doesn't. CONTAINS CP. Rated R just t


Title: The Wedding Night Surprise Disclaimer: Own nothing, not making money. Warning: Contains corporal punishment. If this does not interest you, do not read. You have been warned!!  
  
It was the happiest day of their lives. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Married. Finally! It had seemed like an eternity for the both of them as the tediuous wedding plans were drawn up. Being she was the govenor's daughter, it had turned out to be quite an ordeal, all public invited sort of thing.  
  
That had not been the kind of wedding that Will and Elizabeth had really hoped for. But now the parties with so many people, and the ceremony of course, was over. Will had been able to afford a modest little home, with just enough room for the two of them, and maybe a baby if one should come along sometime soon. Even though he had not been able to afford much, the bedroom was aptly decorated for their wedding night....  
  
Flower petals were spread across the floor and the bed, spices were making a sweet smell float around the room, and the candles almost added a magical element to the room. "Oh Will, it's wonderful," Elizabeth cooed as he carried her into the bedroom. Will smiled brightly at her, and kissed her deeply, before gently placing her on the bed.  
  
"This is to be a special night for us Elizabeth. My Elizabeth." His hand gently carressed her soft cheek. "It will be Will, I can hardly wait." Elizabeth tipped up her head to kiss him sweetly on his lips. Will eagerly returned the kiss, then pulled away a little, his heart wrenching at the confused and half hurt look on his sweet bride's face.  
  
"Elizabeth, I know we are both eager to...." His voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes, trying to let his eyes speak his volumes of love before he spoke again. "But there is something that must be done first."  
  
"Will, what are you talking about?" Elizabeth questioned, the hurt being replaced by frustration. "You are not making any sense." Will took a deep breath and sat down beside her on the bed. "Elizabeth, I am going to do this because I love you. Remember that." Without another word, before she could even respond, he pulled her across his knees and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
Elizabeth immediately started squirming. "Will, explain yourself this instant!" she demanded. She was not used to not having her own way and this was frustrating and she wanted an explination right now!! Will responded with a chuckle. "My dearest Elizabeth, my sweet bride... were you never spanked as a child? Not even once?"  
  
She gasped. "Of course not! And don't you dare, I'll... I'll..." her mind raced for an adequate threat. "I'll tell my father and he'll arrest you!" Will shook his head and lifted the skirt of his bride's wedding gown. "Elizabeth, you don't seem to understand love. You are my wife, and I am not beating you. I am punishing you so that you never again endanger your life as you did trying to save mine. It was reckless, and while you were fortune to come out of it alive, you could have been killed. And if I turn creat a sting in your backside, and it helps you understand, then I have been a good husband."  
  
With those words said, Will took down her pantalets (like bloomers, etc). Elizabeth let out a shriek. "Please Will, do not do this, I beg of you! I love you!" Will was amazing by the perfectness of his bride's backside. So soft and white.... just... just perfect. By he drew his thoughts away from that. He was not doing this to oogle her backside, but to spank her, and spank her well!  
  
"Elizabeth Turner, I am going to soundly spank you, until you realize that I am right and that your life is too precious to be careless with!" Will scolded. Even though his voice was scolding, it was a loving scolding. However, that did not make Elizabeth feel any better. "And I suggest you cooperate, for I'd hate to punish your pretty backside with your hairbrush!" He figuered a little threat for cooperation wouldn't hurt.  
  
Elizabeth was squirming madly and shouting at him, but Will completely ignored it and raised his hand. SMACK! Elizabeth gasped, then screamed. That had HURT! Will paused, seeing his pink hand print appear on her left cheek. Then he raised his hand and made another appear on her right.  
  
"Will, OW! Please, it OUCH! Hurts! Stop, I get it!" Elizabeth demanded, kicking her legs and thrashing around over his strong thighs. "I hate to say it my love, but a spanking is supposed to hurt, that is rather the point of it. And I have barely started," Will informed her.  
  
He quickly settled into a pattern of hard spanks, quickly turning her backside first pink, then red. Elizabeth began howling and crying, her hands flying back once. If he had thought her howling was bad before, it grew louder when he caught her hands in one of his and spanked the tops of her thighs a few times for reaching back.  
  
"Why am I spanking you my Elizabeth?" Will asked her gently when her backside had grown quite bright and hot beneath his rough blacksmith's palm. He slowed his spanks down considerably, trying to give her a chance to catch her breath before answering. "OUCH! Ohh! Because I OWWEE! Could have OUCH! OHH! STOP!! been killed, OWWEEEE!"  
  
After answering his question, Elizabeth went limp across his lap and just cried, feeling like her cheeks were on fire and he would surely never stop such torture. Elizabeth going limp was the signal that Will had been waiting for. He landed four more hard spanks to each thigh, and then stopped and rubbed her back and her burning cheeks.  
  
"Oh my Elizabeth, my love, I hope you understand why I had to do that. I would be so lost without you and your love," he soothed gently as he rubbed. Her cries and tears had broken his heart, but he knew he had made his point, and hopefully would not have to repeat this again for a while... a long while.  
  
"I know," Elizabeth whispered, her voice rather hoarse from her cries and rather overlydramatic yelling before the spanking had even begun. He carefully drew her up to sit upright on his lap, letting her backside rest between his legs, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. "And I love you too," she whispered, kissing him gently. "But my backside does not," she added with a small smile.  
  
Will laughed loudly at her comment, then kissed her deeply and set her gently on the bed. The spanking was over, and they had other matters to attend to.... It was their wedding night after all!!  
  
The End 


End file.
